


撒娇情人最好命

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 现背情侣日常车第二弹
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	1. 正篇

不习惯运动的人一旦开始运动，容易导致运动相对过度，产生乳酸堆积，引起局部肌肉酸疼，全身乏力。

如此浅显的道理全圆佑当然懂，可他错误估计了自己死宅男属性值，于是跟着李知勋体验了一把健身房后他连走路都是飘的，一头栽倒在床上时还迷迷糊糊地觉得把床搬到客厅真是太明智了。

饶是明智如他，还是漏算了一环。

* * *

金珉奎喊他起床，顺带捎来坏消息：“哥，今天轮到你搞卫生。”

全圆佑觉轻，瞬间就清醒了六成。可“搞卫生”三个字像枚导弹，还迷糊着的大脑迅速启动防御机制，眼睛刚睁开一道缝就又阖上了。

“上回我都替你了，今天可别想耍赖。”

要是耳朵也能阖上就好了。全圆佑皱皱眉，试图屏蔽身后那人的絮絮叨叨。

“快起来吧，早搞完早完事。”

“圆佑哥？”

“呀全圆佑，我知道你醒着！”

全圆佑压着嘴角装睡，竖着耳朵听金珉奎走开又返回的脚步声，刚想眯缝偷瞄一眼，被子便被揭开一角，后颈上蓦然一冰。

“呀！”

金珉奎见全圆佑顶着一头愤怒的鸡窝坐起身瞪他，笑得更开心了，还捏着冰可乐准备给他再来一下：“起床了，哥。”

全圆佑头一偏躲过冰凉的铝罐，顺势倒回被窝里：“昨天我跟知勋去了趟健身房，今天浑身疼。”

金珉奎得意的表情松动了一秒：“啊？”

全圆佑把自己埋得只剩下乱翘的发顶，连抱怨都瓮声瓮气：“手都抬不起来。”

金珉奎怕他闷着，便把被角稍稍往下拽了拽，却瞥见被窝里那人小动物一样的眼神：“珉奎替我一次嘛。”

是隐约会撒娇的性格呢。

金珉奎心里已酥软了六分。他帮全圆佑掖好被子，言不由衷地推拒：“哥你这样不行我都替你多少次了……”

话没说完，倏然探出的温热手指轻轻扯住他的手腕，窝在被子里那人薄薄抿了嘴角，琉璃般的眼珠被蝶翼似的睫毛刷了一下，又一下。

“就替这一次嘛。”

* * *

全圆佑抱着膝盖坐在床头，全神贯注盯着手机里厮杀惨烈的阵况。

“咕～”

金珉奎怀里抱着一大沓刚晒好的毛巾，好心提醒他：“厨房有拉面，哥去煮吧。”

“嗯。”

“你这一天都没吃东西了。”

全圆佑答得心不在焉：“待会吧，不饿。”

“咕～”

金珉奎忍不住扬手把毛巾扔他头上：“肚子都叫成那样了还不饿？骗鬼呐？”

全圆佑顺势伸了个懒腰，又马上触电似的缩回手。真是一动就疼。他顶着毛巾，猫似地眯了眯眼睛：“珉奎呀，要不你帮我煮吧。”

金珉奎怒极反笑：“我帮你搞卫生了你还让我煮拉面我是你佣人吗全圆佑？”

啊，小狗生气了。

全圆佑膝盖一屈，就地缩成画圈圈的小人儿，下巴委委屈屈往膝盖上一搁，嘴角恹恹向下一耷，毛巾底下射出无辜又无助的眼神。可金珉奎也不惧，马上梗着脖子瞪回来。

两人无言地对视，房间安静得很彻底。于是第三声“咕～”砸在金珉奎耳畔简直振聋发聩。

金珉奎冷眼瞟着窝成小小一团的全圆佑，只觉得心都像浸在柠檬汽水里，满满酸胀之余泛出一丝后知后觉的甜蜜。他叹了口气，悻悻起身往厨房走。

“谢谢啦。”全圆佑得逞地翘起嘴角。“加个煎蛋呗，教练说要多吃蛋白质。”

* * *

拉面很快煮好了，热气腾腾香气四溢，还卧了个黄澄澄的煎蛋，筷子一夹会流出蛋黄的熟度。金珉奎觉得哪怕是自己再来一遍也做不到更好了。

可全圆佑这家伙居然打起了游戏，眼睛都没往餐桌瞟一眼。

金珉奎只觉得太阳穴都抽紧了似的疼：“呀你再不吃这面都要泡涨了。”

“哦。”

“全圆佑！”抹布往桌上一甩。

“等一下。”

金珉奎大步上来就要抢他手机。全圆佑“啊啊”叫着，头一偏躲过他的手，连爬带滚蹿到床的另一头，视线还一直粘在屏幕上。

“就等一下嘛，还差一点点。”

他一急起来声音就有些发软，糯糯的话尾地扫进耳朵里，让掌心都跟着绵软。金珉奎攥了攥手指，生气又无奈：“总说一点点一点点，哪次不是没个十五分钟结束不了？”

“哪有。”注意力明明还在手机上，腮帮子却微微鼓着，催得嘴唇也轻轻噘起，圆圆小小的好似樱桃。

阿西。金珉奎认命地闭上眼。

男友不好好吃饭怎么办？喂呗。

这人平时吃饭就小猫一样，现在连喂也不让人省心：心不在焉吃一口，慢条斯理嚼半天，把攥着筷子的手耗得青筋暴起。

“呀！全圆佑你再这样，我把你所有充电器都藏起来！”

全圆佑拿眼掠他，往日贮满凛冽的眼角，今天却匀出几缕嗔怨缠绵，像小猫主动露出的粉嫩肉垫。金珉奎手一歪，猩红的汤汁便溅上对方下巴。

“啊。”

金珉奎想也不想，徒手去揩。指尖蕴着温热的茧，仔细掠过光滑的下巴，温度便伺机蹭上脸颊，悄悄在耳廓烫出一层绯。

全圆佑老神在在张嘴等下一口：手抖险些game over什么的，跟拉面一块吞进肚子里。

* * *

金珉奎喂完面，洗了碗，靠着床畔继续开心地叠毛巾，可总感觉头顶窸窸窣窣有些发痒。他眼皮也不抬，手迅速往脑后一捉，就牢牢钳住了那只作恶的手。

“干什么？”金珉奎没好气地回过头，被全圆佑近乎迷离的眼神撞得一愣。

白皙的手掌薄薄一片，攥在手里软绵绵的，一如他雪白的后颈和慵懒的笑：

“珉奎呀，帮我按摩吧。”

T恤被卷起推上肩膀，乳膏在掌心搓出微微发烫的温度，像黏腻炽烈的目光。

厚实的掌心覆上形状优雅的蝴蝶骨，玉白底色中腾起烟雾状的红潮，转瞬便消散。脊椎骨在皮肤下凸起脆弱的弧度，被指腹反复描摹摩挲。

全圆佑偶尔小声哼哼两下，绵软的鼻音辨不清是隐忍还是享受，却催的金珉奎双颊发热，掌心里渗出细汗来。

他兀自平复了呼吸，笑着调侃：“好像出道以后就没给哥按摩了。”

全圆佑刚毫不在意地“嗯”了一声，便有潮热的呼吸猝然打上后颈：

“那我以后多给哥按按？”

他把脸埋进枕头，只以绯红的耳尖作答。

* * *

感官仿佛被调成了慢放模式，每一秒都被拉长放大。

滚烫的鼻息有条不紊沿着脊椎骨向下，熨过每一处细微起伏。唇近在咫尺，却不落下。只有气息勾勒着轮廓，摩挲着棱角，咂摸品味每一寸肌肤。坦然又隐晦，矜持又色情。金珉奎看着身下愈发血红的耳廓，无声地笑出虎牙。

可他未免高兴得太早：顺着腰线捏上臀尖的手被全圆佑反手一掌拍开。

金珉奎也不恼，虎口卡着细腰窄胯稍一用力便把人翻了过来，冲着裆间支出细微起伏的小帐篷吹了声口哨：“怎么了？我按的不舒服嘛？”

全圆佑不理他，扯过被子刚盖上，便被金珉奎一把掀了。“干什么？”他像猫一样眯长眼睛，“我冷。”

“是吗？”金珉奎笑得戏谑，“我怎么不觉得？”

话音未落，他附身狠狠噙住那微张的唇，成功封堵对方擅长的反唇相讥。

* * *

金珉奎把全圆佑压进床榻里，落下的吻野蛮凶狠。上一秒牙齿狠狠磕上唇瓣，下一秒灼热的舌头便探进来，滑过牙龈，扫过上腭，缠住舌尖凶狠吮吸，仿佛那是枚汁水丰沛的浆果，要尽数吸干、嚼碎，吞咽落肚。

全圆佑被这吻搅得呼吸紊乱，全身发烫，待反应过来，金珉奎的手早已顺着他的小腹滑进运动裤里，握住他勃起的性器。

欲火一触即燃，烤得人音色都发暗：

“按摩的话，这里也不能错过。”

金珉奎一边撸动着全圆佑的性器，一边挤进对方腿间，膝盖抵开细瘦的大腿。沉浸在情潮里的人一下子警觉起来，挣起身子去推他肩膀，反被钳了手腕动弹不得。

全圆佑有些恼火：“呀！”

金珉奎桃花眼底泛着红，一开口就带着点瑟缩的委屈：“哥。”

手指却灵巧地夹着阳筋一拨。

全圆佑喘着气陷进被褥里，想不通自己怎么就被一个音节K.O.了。

金珉奎把头伸进全圆佑T恤里，从锁骨到乳尖一路连啃带嘬，像一只撒娇撒痴的小狗。全圆佑被毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得又热又痒，却只能羞恼地抵着对方肩膀，半天憋出一句：“我衣服要撑坏了。”

金珉奎只发出一个带笑的气音，滚烫的唇便烙上对方的小腹。他吮起一小片皮肤用尖齿细细碾磨，口齿不清地挪揄道：“你是得好好锻炼了，你看你这都软的。”

“那你滚出来……”全圆佑红着眼眶刚说了半句，就不可遏制地咬紧了唇：金珉奎一口含住了他翘得老高的性器。

金珉奎口活本是极好的，可今天不是磕碰到上颚，就是刮蹭到齿尖，把全圆佑折腾得攥紧床单倒吸凉气。

全圆佑刚想薅他头发把人拎起来，就被舌尖绕着冠状沟利落一卷激出一阵轻颤。

金珉奎吐出了口到一半的性器，换上左手套弄挑逗，时快时慢。湿漉漉的性器在指缝间蹭出黏腻声响，听着让人颧骨发烫。濡湿的吻沿着耻骨往下点落，将白嫩腿根吮出艳痕。快感一波接一波，把全圆佑撑成一把满弓的弦。

金珉奎拨开不甚丰满的臀瓣，锋利的鼻尖撑开微微翕张的穴口，呼吸落在褶皱上，灼得全圆佑蓦地一震，扭着腰挣扎起来。

“呀金珉奎……”他只来得及喊名字，余下的恼羞成怒皆被舔吮成哽咽，在颤动的气流里跌跌撞撞，零星滚落几个音节，宛如被卡着喉咙的猫咪。

软韧的舌仿效奔腾翻涌的巨浪，交叠托着他攀上顶峰，颤抖着泄在金珉奎手心。

全圆佑大口喘气，额角一层绵密细汗，眼里也涨起深浓的潮。金珉奎手指沾了乳膏往囊袋下探去，却被一把攥住了手腕。

情况一下子变得有些尴尬：怎么看都有点卸磨杀驴的意思。

全圆佑眨眨眼睛，主动勾了对方脖颈贴上来，语气软糯：“要不，我帮你，打出来？”

金珉奎挑眉看他，一副难以置信的表情：“你不是吧全圆佑。”

这语气……不太妙。全圆佑抿了抿唇，指尖抚上对方透湿的额角，话一出口更软三分：“珉奎呀，别玩了，我好累……”

方才那场情事已经把稍微恢复的体力消耗殆尽，如果再来一次……也不是不行，就，能免则免嘛。

金珉奎双臂撑在他耳侧，结实的肌肉堆在肩膀和手臂上，居高临下地俯视全圆佑。汗水缓缓勾过他缓缓滑动的喉结，隐没在湿透的T恤领口。

他突然扬手脱了上衣扔在地上，露出精健的胸腹线条，衬着小麦肤色愈发性感。被汗浸湿的鬓角甩出几颗汗滴，砸在全圆佑赤裸的胸口，溅出几缕微颤。

金珉奎眼里攒着淡漠的躁动，看得人脊背发凉。

“那你躺着就好。”

* * *

……放屁。

全圆佑被金珉奎托着，以一个不可思议的姿势被狠狠贯穿：他上身悬空，虚虚抓着对方手臂，膝窝卡着手肘架高，足跟颤巍巍寻不着支点，和纤细的脚踝一起悬在半空，随着抽插的频率绵软地捶在金珉奎结实的大腿上。

“哥也在给我按摩吗？”金珉奎笑出了虎牙，湿漉漉的睫毛里渗出汗滴，落在全圆佑近乎失神的脸上。“真可爱。”

他浑身淋漓的汗，性感得紧，荷尔蒙气息蒸腾翻滚，涌进全圆佑眼里，熏红了脸，又熨暖了丹田。

可爱，也可恶。

金珉奎跪在床上腰崩得笔直，没给全圆佑留多少依靠余地，操干却一下比一下狠。粗硬的性器近乎暴戾地碾过敏感点，把腰肢都撞得酥软。汗液莹亮滑腻，托着臀瓣的手几乎滑至腿根。圆润指甲在手臂上抓出血痕，却依然稳不住摇摇欲坠的重心。全圆佑不得不红着脸攀紧对方的肩背，把撞碎的呜咽尽数埋进对方颈窝。

这姿势太亲密，连吐息都像挂了糖浆，黏稠地蹭过侧颈和脸颊。偏金珉奎还低下头看，荤腥的目光融进交缠的气息里，烫得全圆佑瑟缩着想躲。

可哪有这么容易：身下的抽插既慢且深，每一下都结结实实捣进最深，再缓慢搅动抽出，仿佛要把那形状、质感、温度乃至脉络的搏动都抵着溽热的黏膜烙进他身体里。后脊攀升的快感和面前赤裸的目光织成绵密的网，逐步收紧、压榨，逼出淋漓黏稠的白蚀，喷溅在两人剧烈起伏的小腹上。

“……我、我不……不行了……”

酸软的手臂脱了力，被架起的腿也早已滑落。全圆佑干脆破罐破摔向后一仰，却被金珉奎搂着细腰捞了回来。汗湿的额头抵在一起，喘息毫无章法地打在对方脸上，恍惚间像回到了那场翻唱舞台，他倆额头相抵，叫嚣着要将对方撕碎。

金珉奎就着交合的姿势，一手搂紧他的腰，一手抄起他的手，盯着他水光潋滟的眼睛，在白皙的手背上落下极轻一吻。

全圆佑觉得自己以后都无法直视that xx的直拍了。

可恶，明明他还挺喜欢（看）的。

全圆佑红着脸想着些有的没的，被金珉奎手一撤扔进床榻里，还埋在身体里的性器就着腰的沉落，隔着肠壁狠狠顶上脆弱的腺体，迅猛的快感瞬间袭上脑髓，把他逼出近似啜泣的呻吟。

泄了两次的性器抬了半截身子，黏糊糊的前液又开始往外流。

“……珉……珉奎……”发软的低音颤悠悠，像求饶，也像撒娇。成堆的快感打得手指都痉挛，床单也抓不住。大滴大滴生理眼泪溢出眼眶，沿着潮红的颧骨淌落。

“哥体力真差啊。”金珉奎温柔地俯身与全圆佑十指交握，在淫靡的交合声里把他送进更加汹涌的颠簸。

他笑着吻上身下颤抖的唇：“以后我来当哥的健身房吧。” 

正篇end


	2. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贤者时间

金珉奎把全圆佑抱在怀里，低头去端详那张熟悉的脸。  
他用眼睛描摹着那些锋利冷硬的线条，顺着早就刻进记忆深处的弧度又拓了一遍。这个练习已经重复做过太多次，恐怕连视觉神经都练出了肌肉记忆，闭上眼也能分毫不差地重现每一处起伏、每一道转折。他甚至将互画像游戏时画的不像归咎于竖着画不顺手，以及，被对方直勾勾盯乱的心跳。  
现在那人睡着了，收起了勾得他小鹿乱撞的眼神，他又觉得缺了点什么，像没装满的糖果盒，摇一摇就空荡荡地响。  
金珉奎觉得自己挺贪心。

* * *

一缕发丝恰好落在全圆佑鼻尖上，随着匀浅的呼吸微微颤动。痒了吧。金珉奎看着全圆佑不自觉皱起的鼻子，笑着将那缕头发拨到脸侧。  
差不多该换发型了呢。他想起小绿屋时的全圆佑，刘海总被毛线帽压得刺眼睛，秀气的五指便微屈着扣成半个圆，轻轻将那些烦恼丝拨开。  
像小猫。这是他第一次看全圆佑团着爪子拨刘海时的想法。  
他没有跟任何人提过，事实也证明他的直觉没有错：这个大了半岁多的哥哥其实是只黏人的小猫咪，会靠着他的肩头唱一些年代久远的抒情曲，会偷偷戳戳他，观察他的表情或是嗅嗅他的味道，会玩游戏时冷不丁凑得很近，近到翘起的嘴角都快吻上他的鼻尖。  
他忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
不公平。猫咪捂着肚子笑皱了鼻子，而他却要偷偷藏起汗湿的掌心。  
“哦，我最喜欢打人了。”小猫说，可举起的爪子迟迟没落下。  
嗯，是只温柔的小猫。  
他们一起去汉江边拍出道视频，小猫捻起长在路边蒲公英，把毛绒绒的种子往他脸上吹。  
“呀！全圆佑！”  
脸上痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。都怪蒲公英。

* * *

可是小猫长大了，不那么黏人了。  
金珉奎想起曾经环抱着自己的腰，连呼吸都安稳放进自己颈窝的少年，眨了眨有些酸胀的眼睛。  
什么时候时候变的呢？他盯着怀里的脸，好像那些变化都无迹可寻，却又理所应当。  
那些舞台、灯海、尖叫、掌声……他们并肩而立，一起看着它们从梦想变成现实，从憧憬变成习惯。他看着台下为他流泪为他欢笑的脸，突然想起自己曾经也站在台下，被台上的人牵动一颦一笑。  
前辈们的舞台固然精彩，他却忍不住转头看身边那位少年：比他稍稍矮一点点，团起来却很小一只，身形瘦削骨架纤细，总喜欢把手缩进衣袖里，眼睛里有同样的憧憬和羡慕。  
那天他悄悄攥住少年缩进衣袖里的小指头，笃定地说：一起出道吧。

* * *

“珉奎。”  
他回过头，看见从舞台另一头走过来的全圆佑：还是比他稍矮一点点，屈膝窝在沙发上玩游戏时还是挺小一只，还是瘦得毛衣套在身上都晃荡。  
全圆佑一手拿着话筒，一手缩进毛衣宽大的袖子里，脸上的表情有些懵：“结束了？”  
金珉奎看着面前这人，心里那飘了多年的蒲公英终于落了地。  
他隔着毛衣袖子攥住了对方的小指头，笃定地说：  
“还有后续。”

* * *

  
被他握住的小指头动了动，全圆佑微蹙着眉，眯缝着眼醒过来。“几点了？”  
起床时总是满脸不爽倒是和练习生时期一模一样。  
“还早。”金珉奎在他发旋上落下一个吻： “我抱你去洗洗吧。”  
全圆佑伸了个幅度很小的懒腰，歪着身子在他胸肌上蹭了蹭：“……不要……不想动……”  
“还是去吧，黏黏的不难受吗？”小猫就是要哄。  
全圆佑睁着迷蒙的双眼愣了半天，才蹭了蹭自己的脖子，一低头看见胸前那些痕迹耳朵又红了：“……好像是有点……”  
真可爱。金珉奎看着那红彤彤的耳朵，心里甜得像塞满了全世界的糖果。  
“等等。”全圆佑抬起胳膊嗅了嗅，“为什么这个按摩膏这么久了还是黏黏的？”  
“……”  
“这个味道……”全圆佑脸色一变，手一伸一扯，肘窝就卡住了金珉奎的脖子。  
“你……你……”  
你他妈居然用润滑膏（sex用）来给我做按摩？！  
金珉奎见瞒不过，赶紧抱住人撒娇：“我我不是故意的我怎么知道哥说的按摩真是按摩我就拿错了后来想着反正也要用就干脆就都用一瓶吧我看过说明了都是纯天然成分无害不致敏的在说里面能用外面肯定也能用你说对吧哥……”  
小猫咪发怒什么样？大概就是浑身发抖蜷紧肉垫仰天长啸……你说挠人？那是在床上。  
何况惹他生气的家伙，比他还会撒娇。  
但金珉奎忘了，猫咪都记仇。  
全圆佑很长一段时间都没搭理金珉奎，泡健身房的时间倒是愈发多了。  
道理很简单：肌肉是用进废退的，撒娇也是。

  
End


End file.
